Momentos de diversão
by Reh J
Summary: Harry tinha uma fantasia, Hermione resolveu então realizá-la.


- Vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar não é, querido?

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Céus. Quando disse a ela que tinha essa fantasia, não imaginava que tipo de efeitos isso iria me causar.

Hermione estava deslumbrante, vestia apenas um conjunto de lingerie negra, extremamente sensual e provocante, seus cabelos soltos, volumosos e ondulados caindo sobre os ombros enquanto ela me olhava daquela maneira quase despudorada, como se me devorasse.

Estávamos casados há cinco anos, juntos desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, o que resultaria em oito anos de relacionamento. E eu nunca, repito, nunca, havia ficado tão excitado em sua presença como nesse momento, e isso é muita coisa.

Havia acabado de sair do banho, vestido apenas minha boxer preta, quando a vi ali, sentada na beira da cama, pernas cruzadas, tronco levemente inclinado para trás, sendo sustentado pelas mãos espalmadas no colchão, sorrindo provocante e dizendo: "Chegou a hora de mostrar quem manda aqui." Tremi ao ouvi-la.

Estava parado no mesmo lugar, a observado, sentia que meus olhos, antes verdes, ficavam negros pelo desejo e expectativa. Acho que ela pôde perceber, porque sorriu daquele jeito que ela sabe que gosto e lambeu os lábios sedutoramente.

- Bom garoto. – Disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava lentamente em minha direção, algo no andar dela estava mais insinuante. – Agora, vou lhe explicar como as coisas funcionam, certo? – Ela estava bem próxima de mim, eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, mas não me tocava, exceto por sua mão, que ela espalmou em meu peito e desceu, arranhando lentamente minha pele, descendo pela minha barriga até se aproximar perigosamente de minha boxer. Arrepiei-me da cabeça aos pés.

- Certo. – Foi o que consegui dizer, a voz rouca.

- Em primeiro lugar, não diga nada, absolutamente nenhum ruído, a não ser que eu mande dizer. – Abri a boca para concordar e ela me olhou em aviso, fechei a boca e confirmei com a cabeça lentamente. Ela sorriu. – Assim que eu gosto. Em segundo lugar, você só deve fazer o que eu mando. – Aproximou o rosto perigosamente do meu, encarei seus lábios, concordando novamente. – E, tudo o que quiser me pedir, quando eu deixar, deve implorar, quero vê-lo implorando. – Estremeci em luxúria. Aquilo era mais do que eu podia imaginar, senti meu membro enrijecer, marcando o tecido da boxer.

Ela se afastou de mim, virando de costas ao voltar a caminha lentamente, quase rebolando, em direção a uma cadeira, posicionada ao lado da cama. Olhou-me por cima do ombro.

- Venha, Potter. – Quase gemi ao ouvi-la me chamar assim. – Sente-se aqui. – Deslizou os dedos de uma das mãos pelo encosto da cadeira lentamente.

Obedeci, mais do que depressa, sentei-me na cadeira, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela. Assisti enquanto ela caminhava em torno de mim, quase como se me avaliasse, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas levemente e aquele sorriso torto, aquele com um ar de algo mais. Ela pegou algo dentro da gaveta da cômoda e parou atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar me virar para vê-la, senti suas mãos postarem-se em meus ombros, ela baixou suavemente a cabeça, até que seus lábios roçaram perigosamente em minha orelha e ela sussurrou, quase ronronando.

- Tenho uma coisinha para você.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito lentamente e voltaram a subir aos meus ombros, suspirei com força, desceram dessa vez pelos meus braços até chegarem a meus punhos, onde a senti me prender com uma espécie de algema à cadeira. Ótimo, tinha meus braços inutilizados e uma ereção um tanto quanto evidente.

Puxei os braços, apenas para constatar que estavam presos, resmunguei e ela riu. Cristo, até sua risada soava provocante.

Deu a volta lentamente pela cadeira, até ficar diante de mim, arfei pela visão dela, como a queria naquele momento, chegava a doer.

Novamente, suas mãos postaram-se em meus ombros e ela se inclinou lentamente para frente, dando-me uma visão privilegiada de seus seios, perfeitamente redondos e justos pelo tecido da lingerie negra, que contrastava com sua pele clara. Seus rosto se aproximou do meu, olhava-me nos olhos, os dela ardiam como brasa, aquele mel adquirindo um tom quase dourado em chamas.

- Está se comportando muito bem, Potter. – Arfei. Ela sorriu. – Acho que merece uma recompensa. – Ela pôs a língua para fora e lambeu meus lábios, devagar, numa carícia ousada com gosto de quero mais. Não pensei quando toquei a língua dela com a minha, gemendo.

Ela se afastou. Não, por quê? Remexi desesperado na cadeira, quero mais dela, sentindo meu membro ficar cada vez mais rijo, apenas com aquele leve toque.

- Eu disse nenhum ruído, Potter. Gemer, é um ruído. – Disse-me com aquele ar professoral que só ela tinha, que agora soava arrogante, sexy, provocante. Enlouquecedor. – Só por isso, merece um castigo.

Foi até a cômoda mais uma vez e retirou de lá um objeto, que eu sabia ser um vibrador, mais uma vez me remexi desesperado na cadeira, querendo sair, ela apenas sorriu ante ao meu desespero.

Parou em minha frente e virou de costas, introduziu os polegares nas laterais de sua peça íntima e começou a baixá-la, numa lerdeza torturante, inclinando o corpo para frente enquanto o fazia e empinando o quadril em minha direção. Quis gemer em protesto, mas apenas contive um grunhido.

Ela se virou para mim novamente, tendo agora apenas a parte superior da lingerie vestida, sentou-se em meu colo. Deus, ela queria me matar. Estava de frente para mim, sentada sobre minhas coxas, sem tocar seu tronco no meu. Eu já começava a suar, tamanho meu nervoso, puxei os braços com força, frustrado demais quando a assisti sorrir.

- Seja um bom menino e continue quietinho. – Ela me disse enquanto abria mais as pernas e ligava o objeto em suas mãos e o pressionava contra sua entrada, deslizando o objeto lentamente. Olhava-me nos olhos, com os seus semi-cerrados, entreabriu os lábios, deixando um gemido lento e baixo escapar.

Meu membro pulsava fortemente enquanto eu tentava de todas as formas livrar meus punhos, estava quase em agonia, meu corpo doía por ela, aquilo beirava a crueldade. Ela estava tão perto de mim, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos daquele objeto contra si, quase rebolando em meu colo, olhando-me nos olhos e gemendo, quase gritando, sussurrando meu nome algumas vezes. Achei que fosse explodir.

Senti sua mão livre aferrar-se à minha nuca, suas unhas cravadas em minha pele enquanto em me inclinava para frente o máximo que meus braços presos me permitiam e ela, em resposta, inclinava seu corpo pra trás, afastando-se de mim, segurando-se em minha nuca. Ela gemia cada vez mais, até que tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Atingira o orgasmo de uma forma avassaladora, tremeu em meu colo e pude ver sua pele se arrepiar.

Quando voltou a me encarar, mordia o lábio inferior, satisfeita consigo mesma, respiração ofegante. Só então pude ver que a minha também estava, até mesmo mais do que a dela, todo meu corpo estava coberto de suor, meus lábios ligeiramente abertos, os olhos mais negros do que nunca estiveram. A ereção incômoda doía e pulsava. Pedindo por ela.

- Isso foi... – Pausou, aproximando os lábios de minha orelha, ronronando. – Tão gostoso, meu amor. – Mordeu meu lóbulo e eu ofeguei, já meio zonzo e desconcertado. – Suponho que tenha se divertido, ahn? – Afastou o rosto do meu, encarando-me. – Responda.

- Sim, mas... – Eu mal conseguia falar, a voz praticamente estrangulada, rouca de desejo.

Tocou meus lábios com o indicador, fazendo-me ficar quieto.

- Disse apenas para responder. – Ela sorriu provocante. – Acho que merece uma recompensa.

Então ela colou seu corpo ao meu, sentando-se bem sobre meu quadril, abafei um gemido na garganta ao senti-la sentada sobre meu membro, a única barreira se fazendo presente pelo tecido de minha boxer, ela rebolou, provocando, seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, seu corpo colado ao meu e ela continuava a rebolar seu quadril junto do meu, deixando-me louco.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, tentando conter os espasmos de êxtase do meu corpo quase em frenesi, fechando os olhos com força, queria gemer, queria agarrá-la e fazê-la minha. Ela cravou as unhas em minha nuca novamente, puxando meu rosto para o dela, enquanto continuava a se movimenta sobre mim, num ritmo lento e sensual.

- Olhe para mim. – Sussurrou e assim o fiz. – Quero te ouvir gemendo, agora. – Então friccionou seu quadril fortemente contra o meu e eu gemi, gemi rouca e profundamente, sentindo todo meu corpo tremer, arrepiar com as sensações.

Ela colou os lábios dos meus, um gemendo contra a boca do outro, aceitei o beijo no mesmo instante, enroscando minha língua na dela numa luta quase selvagem, ela impunha ao beijo o mesmo ritmo com que mantinha seus movimentos cadenciados sobre meu corpo.

Quando eu sentia que estava prestes a atingir o clímax, gemi enlouquecido em meio ao beijo, querendo aquilo mais do que nunca, ela então percebeu e se afastou, interrompendo o beijo e seus movimentos ritmados sobre mim. Grunhi em frustração, sentindo aquela dor concentrada em meu pênis, que pedia por estar dentro dela, entrando e saindo. Estava à beira de um colapso e ela parecia se divertir imensamente com aquilo. Eu tremia, quase convulsionando, sentia que a olhava como se fosse um caçador e ela, minha presa. Sabia que meus olhos ardiam naquele fogo negro, que agora dominava os dela também.

- Eu não disse que podia gozar ainda. – Abri a boca, querendo protestar algo, mas ela logo interrompeu. – Sem falar agora, Potter. – Calei-me, havia aprendido que naquele jogo era melhor obedecer. – Acho que posso te soltar agora você quer?

- Sim. – Disse-lhe num fio de voz, estremecendo em antecipação.

- Como se deve pedir? – Sorriu, aquele sorriso que me deixava louco.

- Por favor, por favor me solte, eu quero sair, por favor. – Implorei a ela, não via problema nenhum naquilo, se ela o que ela queria, era o que ela teria. Eu não estava em posição de negociar nada naquele momento.

- Bem melhor, mas... – Gelei, ainda havia um mas? Senti que morreria a qualquer momento. – Você deve pegar a chave. – Ela abaixou uma das mãos até o chão e pegou a pequena chave, colocando-a diante de meus olhos. – Certamente que o fará com a boca... – Inclinei a cabeça na direção de sua mão, louco para terminar logo com aquilo, mas ela se afastou, resmunguei frustrado. – Espere um pouco, apressadinho.

Senti que ia do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos quando a vi colocar a chave dentro da peça superior de sua lingerie, justo entre a pele de um dos seios e o tecido da peça. Ofeguei ao notar que ela aproximava o corpo do meu novamente, sentando justo ao meu quadril e colando seu torso ao meu, segurou minha nuca com ambas as mãos.

- Pegue.

Não esperei nem meio segundo antes de me aproximar mais de seu colo, no entanto, hesitei antes de toca-la, acho que era merecido tirar proveito daquela situação. Levantei a cabeça suavemente de encontro ao seu pescoço, senti que ela iria protestar, mas eu a conhecia bem demais, sabia exatamente o que ela gostava e como tê-la nas mãos, toquei com a língua o ponto sensível em seu pescoço e ela gemeu, apertando mais o corpo contra mim, sorri satisfeito comigo mesmo e continuei minha doce tortura, querendo extravasar toda a minha frustração contida.

Provei o tão conhecido sabor de sua pele com a língua, por toda a extensão do pescoço e ombro que eu poderia alcançar, mordi, beijei e suguei sua pele, deixando diversas marcas, ouvindo-a gemer e sentindo o corpo dela firme contra o meu. Então comecei a descer os lábios pelo seu colo, suavemente, quase sem tocar a pele, pude perceber como aquilo a arrepiava, sua cabeça estava tombada para trás, seus olhos fechados fortemente.

Escorreguei a língua pelo vale entre seus seios, provando de sua pele novamente, desenhando rápidos círculos por ela, sentindo-a tremer de prazer sobre mim, então dirigi minha boca o mais lentamente possível até o local que sabia estar escondida a chave das tão impertinentes algemas, introduzi a língua por entre o tecido, brincando de procurar aquele pequeno objeto, fazendo-a sentir um pouco do desespero que eu vinha sentindo até então. Até que finalmente tinha o objeto entre meus dentes.

Erguei a cabeça, vendo-o olhar de volta em minha direção, sorri de canto, ainda segurando a pequena chave com os dentes. Ela sorriu de volta, lambendo os lábios em seguida. Aquilo era tão sexy.

- Muito bom, querido.

Tomou a chave de minha boca e, deslizando as mãos por meus braços, abriu as algemas e as jogou no chão, juntamente com a chave.

Não espetei um instante sequer e segurei suas coxas firmemente, puxando seu corpo para mim, encaixando-o prazerosamente no meu. Ela gemeu em aprovação ao meu gesto. Colei minha boca na dela, num beijo intenso, profundo, cheio de desejo e luxúria. Passava minhas mãos por suas pernas, subi até seu quadril, o apertando com força, puxando mais seu corpo junto ao meu, gemi em seus lábios e ela também o fez.

Subi uma das mãos por suas costas, pressionando os pontos em sua coluna que a fariam tremer, obtendo sucesso. Encontrei o feixe de sua lingerie, tudo sem deixar de beijá-la ardentemente por um único segundo, então o abri, sentindo a peça afrouxar entre nossos corpos.

Parece-me que isto a fez cair em si novamente, porque ela interrompeu o beijo e afastou o rosto do meu, respirando fundo como que para se controlar. Eu estava começando a ficar tenso com aquela situação.

- Por um momento... Quase perco a cabeça. – Ela suspirou, mais controlada e de volta à postura de dominadora. Eu já sentia dores intensas em meu membro, que ainda pulsava em apelo. – Tire suas mãos de mim, Potter.

Eu sabia que era mais forte do que ela, sabia que se quisesse, poderia fazer totalmente o contrário e ela não teria nem como me impedir. Mas por nada no mundo que a forçaria a fazer algo contra sua vontade, então fiz como me foi mandando. Retirei as mãos dela, com um enorme pesar.

Observei enquanto ela jogava a lingerie para longe, exibindo os belos seus para mim, a vontade de tomá-los em minha boca, lamber e morder seus mamilos quase me dominou. Apertei os punhos com força e respirei fundo, tentando focar minha atenção em seus olhos, que olhavam diretamente para os meus. Como era linda.

Ela levantou do meu colo e eu a deixei ir, assistindo-a se aproximar da cama.

- Levante daí, tire essa boxer e deite. – Aquele tom que ela usava, autoritário, dominador, quase me fez perder o juízo. Com muita força de vontade, fiz exatamente o que ela mandou.

Quando me tinha onde queria, ela voltou a pegar as algemas e prendeu meus punhos na cabeceira da cama, novamente os puxei e me certifiquei de que nada poderia fazer para me livrar daquilo, bufei resignado e ela riu.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e se aproximou de mim, passou uma de suas pernas por sobre o meu quadril, tendo-me entre suas pernas, por um glorioso momento, achei que ela fosse finalmente atender aos meus mudos pensamentos implorantes e sentar-se justo sobre minha ereção, deixando-me penetrá-la. Doce ilusão.

Ela espalmou suas duas mãos em meu abdômen, mantendo sua entrada posicionada bem próxima ao meu pênis, ergui meu quadril e a toquei de leve, ela ergueu o dela também, afastando-se de mim. Desisti de tentar. Hermione estava de quatro sobre mim, seu quadril bem acima do meu, suas mãos apoiadas em minha barriga, olhando-me provocativa.

- Sabe, meu bem, você faz tão gostoso quando fica por baixo. – Ronronou para mim, sua voz soando quase como um gemido, entreabrindo os olhos levemente, como que para reforçar o que dizia. Senti mais uma vez aquela noite, como se fosse explodir. Não me contive e gemi rouco, implorante.

Ela sorriu, como se soubesse que conseguiria aquela reação minha. Começou a baixar o quadril lentamente, mas sentando em minhas coxas, eu me movi em desespero pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Senti como as mãos dela, ainda em meu abdômen, desciam lentamente, arranhando minha pele até chegar em minhas coxas, ela ameaçou fazer o caminho inverso e estacou, num movimento rápido, aprisionou meu membro rijo e pulsante em uma de suas mãos, senti-o endurecer mais, como se fosse possível, ela o apertava e eu não ia conseguir me conter mais, até que a ouvi.

- Quero te ouvir gemer para mim de novo, mas... – Pausou, ainda segurando-me firmemente em uma das mãos. – Sem gozar.

Dito isso, começou a movimentar sua mão em vai e vem pelo meu pênis, apertava, aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade. Eu gemia enlouquecido, puxando os punhos com toda a força possível, querendo acabar com aquela tortura, arqueando as costas, tentando me livrar de todos os modos e ao mesmo tempo não queria que aquela mão parasse por nada no mundo.

Mais uma vez naquela noite, senti o orgasmo muito próximo, todos os músculos de meu corpo estavam contraídos, senti vibrações subindo pela minha coluna e então... Nada. Ela havia parado. Meu pênis doía, pulsava, queimava. Eu quase gritei de frustração. Estava me sentindo chapado, zonzo, perdido em meio ao torpor. Arquejava, suava, tremia, respirava entrecortadamente, enquanto meu corpo ardia e ela assistia aquilo tudo em silêncio, olhei-a e ela estava sorrindo. Droga, como gosta de me ver sofrer.

- Eu disse sem gozar. – Seu tom era quase como uma advertência.

Saiu de cima de mim, eu quase colapsei pela falta de contato. Então a vi retornar com um pano preto nas mãos, voltou a se posicionar sobre mim, dessa vez sobre minha pélvis, no entanto, sem me deixar penetrá-la, apenas encostando-se em meu membro. Mordi o lábio para não gemer.

Ela amarrou o pano preto sobre meus olhos e soube que aquilo era uma venda. Agora eu não poderia ver absolutamente nada.

- Sem ver, você vai apenas sentir. – Sua voz era suave, perdeu o tom mandão, mas ainda continha luxúria. – Agora eu quero que peça, que implore, então... Serei sua.

- Mione, amor... – Puxei o ar, ofegante, voz rouca e estrangulada. – Estou lhe pedindo, implorando, por favor, pare com isso, eu quero você e quero agora. – Implorei, pela segunda vez naquela noite e sem me importar por estar o fazendo.

Nada me preparou para a resposta dela, eu esperava mais tortura, mas ao invés disso a senti levantar o quadril apenas para voltar a baixá-lo sobre o meu, finalmente me deixando penetrá-la, lentamente até sentar sobre mim. Ela gemeu longamente e eu não sabia se poderia fazer o mesmo, por mais que quisesse, tinha medo dela sair de onde estava.

- Harry... – Ela disse numa mistura de gemido e riso. – Pode gemer agora. – Assim o fiz, aliviado.

Ela rebolava sobre mim, sentia sua cavidade quente, úmida, tão apertada, apertar meu pênis firmemente. Gemia com ela, arqueando as costas enquanto percebia que ela se movimentava sobre mim, fazendo-me sair apenas para entrar novamente, num ritmo carregado de paixão, desejo, tesão.

Tendo sido privado de ver, meus outros sentidos estavam mais apurados, eu podia senti-la em mim com mais clareza do que se a estivesse vendo, a sensação era delirante, ela cavalgava sobre mim cada vez com mais ímpeto, gemento mais e mais alto, assim como eu o fazia, ela gritava meu nome. Ergui o quadril contra o dela, acompanhando seu ritmo, fazendo-me ir mais fundo e atingindo um ponto até então nunca atingido, ela gritou em êxtase.

- Isso, Harry!... Oh, Deus, assim, não pare, ai...

Continuei com o que fazia, tocando-a naquele local diversas vezes, estávamos nos movendo juntos, com força, cada vez mais rápido. Notei que o corpo dela pendeu para frente, ela estava ficando sem forças, mas mantinha a mesma intensidade. Senti suas mão se apoiarem uma de cada lado de minha cabeça, seu rosto próximo ao meu, seu hálito me tocando. Ergui minha cabeça e ela provavelmente deve ter entendido, pois baixou a sua e tocou os lábios nos meus, dando início a um beijo que seguia o modo como nossos corpos se moviam, quase que instintivamente. Eu estava totalmente concentrado nela e ela em mim, naquele beijo, na forma como nossos corpos se uniam, se fundiam. Deveria ser proibido sentir tanto prazer, era desconcentante.

Até que a senti tremer sobre mim, sua boca se desgrudou da minha e ela, mais uma vez, gritou meu nome, o orgasmo a atingiu de uma forma como nunca antes, sabia disso porque seus gemidos nunca foram tão intensos como eram agora, ela se apertou contra mim, e instantes depois eu atingi o clímax, vendo luzes piscarem por todas as partes, mas não me concentrei nelas, a sensação era boa demais, quase irreal para me permitir notar outra coisa a não ser como aquilo era bom.

O corpo dela tombou sobre o meu, ofegando, nenhum de nós tinha fôlego o suficiente para dizer algo, eu achava que tinha perdido a capacidade lógica, inclusive. Quando nossos corpos se acalmaram, ela então se afastou, tirou minha venda e soltou as algemas de meu punho, deitando-se ao meu lado. Eu mal tinha forças para me mexer. Olhei para meus punhos e esfreguei a mão por eles, estavam ligeiramente vermelhos pelo esforço, ela também olhou.

- Desculpe por isso... - Referindo-se ao meu punho.

- Eu acabo de ter o melhor orgasmo da minha vida e você me pede desculpas? - Zombei, olhando-a de lado, feliz por vê-la sorrir para mim, este era o sorriso pelo qual havia me apaixonado. Ela se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, descansando um braço sobre meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava, encarando o teto.

- Quer dizer que gostou? - Deslizou um dos dedos pelo meu peito.

- Se gostei? - Mal podia acreditar que ela havia perguntando isso. - Você foi maravilhosa, apesar de um pouco cruel, meu amor, mas ainda assim, amo você. - Ela apoiou o queixo em meu ombro e me olhou, sorrindo genuinamente, seus olhos brilhando.

- E eu amo você. - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Ah... Não foi crueldade, foram apenas momentos de diversão.

Eu ri e a abracei mais forte, sentindo-a rir comigo enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça em meu peito, assim então adormecemos, totalmente satisfeitos com os tais "momentos de diversão".

- Vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar não é, querido?

Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Céus. Quando disse a ela que tinha essa fantasia, não imaginava que tipo de efeitos isso iria me causar.

Hermione estava deslumbrante, vestia apenas um conjunto de lingerie negra, extremamente sensual e provocante, seus cabelos soltos, volumosos e ondulados caindo sobre os ombros enquanto ela me olhava daquela maneira quase despudorada, como se me devorasse.

Estávamos casados há cinco anos, juntos desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, o que resultaria em oito anos de relacionamento. E eu nunca, repito, nunca, havia ficado tão excitado em sua presença como nesse momento, e isso é muita coisa.

Havia acabado de sair do banho, vestido apenas minha boxer preta, quando a vi ali, sentada na beira da cama, pernas cruzadas, tronco levemente inclinado para trás, sendo sustentado pelas mãos espalmadas no colchão, sorrindo provocante e dizendo: "Chegou a hora de mostrar quem manda aqui." Tremi ao ouvi-la.

Estava parado no mesmo lugar, a observado, sentia que meus olhos, antes verdes, ficavam negros pelo desejo e expectativa. Acho que ela pôde perceber, porque sorriu daquele jeito que ela sabe que gosto e lambeu os lábios sedutoramente.

- Bom garoto. – Disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava lentamente em minha direção, algo no andar dela estava mais insinuante. – Agora, vou lhe explicar como as coisas funcionam, certo? – Ela estava bem próxima de mim, eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, mas não me tocava, exceto por sua mão, que ela espalmou em meu peito e desceu, arranhando lentamente minha pele, descendo pela minha barriga até se aproximar perigosamente de minha boxer. Arrepiei-me da cabeça aos pés.

- Certo. – Foi o que consegui dizer, a voz rouca.

- Em primeiro lugar, não diga nada, absolutamente nenhum ruído, a não ser que eu mande dizer. – Abri a boca para concordar e ela me olhou em aviso, fechei a boca e confirmei com a cabeça lentamente. Ela sorriu. – Assim que eu gosto. Em segundo lugar, você só deve fazer o que eu mando. – Aproximou o rosto perigosamente do meu, encarei seus lábios, concordando novamente. – E, tudo o que quiser me pedir, quando eu deixar, deve implorar, quero vê-lo implorando. – Estremeci em luxúria. Aquilo era mais do que eu podia imaginar, senti meu membro enrijecer, marcando o tecido da boxer.

Ela se afastou de mim, virando de costas ao voltar a caminha lentamente, quase rebolando, em direção a uma cadeira, posicionada ao lado da cama. Olhou-me por cima do ombro.

- Venha, Potter. – Quase gemi ao ouvi-la me chamar assim. – Sente-se aqui. – Deslizou os dedos de uma das mãos pelo encosto da cadeira lentamente.

Obedeci, mais do que depressa, sentei-me na cadeira, sem nunca desviar os olhos dela. Assisti enquanto ela caminhava em torno de mim, quase como se me avaliasse, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas levemente e aquele sorriso torto, aquele com um ar de algo mais. Ela pegou algo dentro da gaveta da cômoda e parou atrás de mim.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar me virar para vê-la, senti suas mãos postarem-se em meus ombros, ela baixou suavemente a cabeça, até que seus lábios roçaram perigosamente em minha orelha e ela sussurrou, quase ronronando.

- Tenho uma coisinha para você.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito lentamente e voltaram a subir aos meus ombros, suspirei com força, desceram dessa vez pelos meus braços até chegarem a meus punhos, onde a senti me prender com uma espécie de algema à cadeira. Ótimo, tinha meus braços inutilizados e uma ereção um tanto quanto evidente.

Puxei os braços, apenas para constatar que estavam presos, resmunguei e ela riu. Cristo, até sua risada soava provocante.

Deu a volta lentamente pela cadeira, até ficar diante de mim, arfei pela visão dela, como a queria naquele momento, chegava a doer.

Novamente, suas mãos postaram-se em meus ombros e ela se inclinou lentamente para frente, dando-me uma visão privilegiada de seus seios, perfeitamente redondos e justos pelo tecido da lingerie negra, que contrastava com sua pele clara. Seus rosto se aproximou do meu, olhava-me nos olhos, os dela ardiam como brasa, aquele mel adquirindo um tom quase dourado em chamas.

- Está se comportando muito bem, Potter. – Arfei. Ela sorriu. – Acho que merece uma recompensa. – Ela pôs a língua para fora e lambeu meus lábios, devagar, numa carícia ousada com gosto de quero mais. Não pensei quando toquei a língua dela com a minha, gemendo.

Ela se afastou. Não, por quê? Remexi desesperado na cadeira, quero mais dela, sentindo meu membro ficar cada vez mais rijo, apenas com aquele leve toque.

- Eu disse nenhum ruído, Potter. Gemer, é um ruído. – Disse-me com aquele ar professoral que só ela tinha, que agora soava arrogante, sexy, provocante. Enlouquecedor. – Só por isso, merece um castigo.

Foi até a cômoda mais uma vez e retirou de lá um objeto, que eu sabia ser um vibrador, mais uma vez me remexi desesperado na cadeira, querendo sair, ela apenas sorriu ante ao meu desespero.

Parou em minha frente e virou de costas, introduziu os polegares nas laterais de sua peça íntima e começou a baixá-la, numa lerdeza torturante, inclinando o corpo para frente enquanto o fazia e empinando o quadril em minha direção. Quis gemer em protesto, mas apenas contive um grunhido.

Ela se virou para mim novamente, tendo agora apenas a parte superior da lingerie vestida, sentou-se em meu colo. Deus, ela queria me matar. Estava de frente para mim, sentada sobre minhas coxas, sem tocar seu tronco no meu. Eu já começava a suar, tamanho meu nervoso, puxei os braços com força, frustrado demais quando a assisti sorrir.

- Seja um bom menino e continue quietinho. – Ela me disse enquanto abria mais as pernas e ligava o objeto em suas mãos e o pressionava contra sua entrada, deslizando o objeto lentamente. Olhava-me nos olhos, com os seus semi-cerrados, entreabriu os lábios, deixando um gemido lento e baixo escapar.

Meu membro pulsava fortemente enquanto eu tentava de todas as formas livrar meus punhos, estava quase em agonia, meu corpo doía por ela, aquilo beirava a crueldade. Ela estava tão perto de mim, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos daquele objeto contra si, quase rebolando em meu colo, olhando-me nos olhos e gemendo, quase gritando, sussurrando meu nome algumas vezes. Achei que fosse explodir.

Senti sua mão livre aferrar-se à minha nuca, suas unhas cravadas em minha pele enquanto em me inclinava para frente o máximo que meus braços presos me permitiam e ela, em resposta, inclinava seu corpo pra trás, afastando-se de mim, segurando-se em minha nuca. Ela gemia cada vez mais, até que tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos com força. Atingira o orgasmo de uma forma avassaladora, tremeu em meu colo e pude ver sua pele se arrepiar.

Quando voltou a me encarar, mordia o lábio inferior, satisfeita consigo mesma, respiração ofegante. Só então pude ver que a minha também estava, até mesmo mais do que a dela, todo meu corpo estava coberto de suor, meus lábios ligeiramente abertos, os olhos mais negros do que nunca estiveram. A ereção incômoda doía e pulsava. Pedindo por ela.

- Isso foi... – Pausou, aproximando os lábios de minha orelha, ronronando. – Tão gostoso, meu amor. – Mordeu meu lóbulo e eu ofeguei, já meio zonzo e desconcertado. – Suponho que tenha se divertido, ahn? – Afastou o rosto do meu, encarando-me. – Responda.

- Sim, mas... – Eu mal conseguia falar, a voz praticamente estrangulada, rouca de desejo.

Tocou meus lábios com o indicador, fazendo-me ficar quieto.

- Disse apenas para responder. – Ela sorriu provocante. – Acho que merece uma recompensa.

Então ela colou seu corpo ao meu, sentando-se bem sobre meu quadril, abafei um gemido na garganta ao senti-la sentada sobre meu membro, a única barreira se fazendo presente pelo tecido de minha boxer, ela rebolou, provocando, seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, seu corpo colado ao meu e ela continuava a rebolar seu quadril junto do meu, deixando-me louco.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, tentando conter os espasmos de êxtase do meu corpo quase em frenesi, fechando os olhos com força, queria gemer, queria agarrá-la e fazê-la minha. Ela cravou as unhas em minha nuca novamente, puxando meu rosto para o dela, enquanto continuava a se movimenta sobre mim, num ritmo lento e sensual.

- Olhe para mim. – Sussurrou e assim o fiz. – Quero te ouvir gemendo, agora. – Então friccionou seu quadril fortemente contra o meu e eu gemi, gemi rouca e profundamente, sentindo todo meu corpo tremer, arrepiar com as sensações.

Ela colou os lábios dos meus, um gemendo contra a boca do outro, aceitei o beijo no mesmo instante, enroscando minha língua na dela numa luta quase selvagem, ela impunha ao beijo o mesmo ritmo com que mantinha seus movimentos cadenciados sobre meu corpo.

Quando eu sentia que estava prestes a atingir o clímax, gemi enlouquecido em meio ao beijo, querendo aquilo mais do que nunca, ela então percebeu e se afastou, interrompendo o beijo e seus movimentos ritmados sobre mim. Grunhi em frustração, sentindo aquela dor concentrada em meu pênis, que pedia por estar dentro dela, entrando e saindo. Estava à beira de um colapso e ela parecia se divertir imensamente com aquilo. Eu tremia, quase convulsionando, sentia que a olhava como se fosse um caçador e ela, minha presa. Sabia que meus olhos ardiam naquele fogo negro, que agora dominava os dela também.

- Eu não disse que podia gozar ainda. – Abri a boca, querendo protestar algo, mas ela logo interrompeu. – Sem falar agora, Potter. – Calei-me, havia aprendido que naquele jogo era melhor obedecer. – Acho que posso te soltar agora você quer?

- Sim. – Disse-lhe num fio de voz, estremecendo em antecipação.

- Como se deve pedir? – Sorriu, aquele sorriso que me deixava louco.

- Por favor, por favor me solte, eu quero sair, por favor. – Implorei a ela, não via problema nenhum naquilo, se ela o que ela queria, era o que ela teria. Eu não estava em posição de negociar nada naquele momento.

- Bem melhor, mas... – Gelei, ainda havia um mas? Senti que morreria a qualquer momento. – Você deve pegar a chave. – Ela abaixou uma das mãos até o chão e pegou a pequena chave, colocando-a diante de meus olhos. – Certamente que o fará com a boca... – Inclinei a cabeça na direção de sua mão, louco para terminar logo com aquilo, mas ela se afastou, resmunguei frustrado. – Espere um pouco, apressadinho.

Senti que ia do céu ao inferno em questão de segundos quando a vi colocar a chave dentro da peça superior de sua lingerie, justo entre a pele de um dos seios e o tecido da peça. Ofeguei ao notar que ela aproximava o corpo do meu novamente, sentando justo ao meu quadril e colando seu torso ao meu, segurou minha nuca com ambas as mãos.

- Pegue.

Não esperei nem meio segundo antes de me aproximar mais de seu colo, no entanto, hesitei antes de toca-la, acho que era merecido tirar proveito daquela situação. Levantei a cabeça suavemente de encontro ao seu pescoço, senti que ela iria protestar, mas eu a conhecia bem demais, sabia exatamente o que ela gostava e como tê-la nas mãos, toquei com a língua o ponto sensível em seu pescoço e ela gemeu, apertando mais o corpo contra mim, sorri satisfeito comigo mesmo e continuei minha doce tortura, querendo extravasar toda a minha frustração contida.

Provei o tão conhecido sabor de sua pele com a língua, por toda a extensão do pescoço e ombro que eu poderia alcançar, mordi, beijei e suguei sua pele, deixando diversas marcas, ouvindo-a gemer e sentindo o corpo dela firme contra o meu. Então comecei a descer os lábios pelo seu colo, suavemente, quase sem tocar a pele, pude perceber como aquilo a arrepiava, sua cabeça estava tombada para trás, seus olhos fechados fortemente.

Escorreguei a língua pelo vale entre seus seios, provando de sua pele novamente, desenhando rápidos círculos por ela, sentindo-a tremer de prazer sobre mim, então dirigi minha boca o mais lentamente possível até o local que sabia estar escondida a chave das tão impertinentes algemas, introduzi a língua por entre o tecido, brincando de procurar aquele pequeno objeto, fazendo-a sentir um pouco do desespero que eu vinha sentindo até então. Até que finalmente tinha o objeto entre meus dentes.

Erguei a cabeça, vendo-o olhar de volta em minha direção, sorri de canto, ainda segurando a pequena chave com os dentes. Ela sorriu de volta, lambendo os lábios em seguida. Aquilo era tão sexy.

- Muito bom, querido.

Tomou a chave de minha boca e, deslizando as mãos por meus braços, abriu as algemas e as jogou no chão, juntamente com a chave.

Não espetei um instante sequer e segurei suas coxas firmemente, puxando seu corpo para mim, encaixando-o prazerosamente no meu. Ela gemeu em aprovação ao meu gesto. Colei minha boca na dela, num beijo intenso, profundo, cheio de desejo e luxúria. Passava minhas mãos por suas pernas, subi até seu quadril, o apertando com força, puxando mais seu corpo junto ao meu, gemi em seus lábios e ela também o fez.

Subi uma das mãos por suas costas, pressionando os pontos em sua coluna que a fariam tremer, obtendo sucesso. Encontrei o feixe de sua lingerie, tudo sem deixar de beijá-la ardentemente por um único segundo, então o abri, sentindo a peça afrouxar entre nossos corpos.

Parece-me que isto a fez cair em si novamente, porque ela interrompeu o beijo e afastou o rosto do meu, respirando fundo como que para se controlar. Eu estava começando a ficar tenso com aquela situação.

- Por um momento... Quase perco a cabeça. – Ela suspirou, mais controlada e de volta à postura de dominadora. Eu já sentia dores intensas em meu membro, que ainda pulsava em apelo. – Tire suas mãos de mim, Potter.

Eu sabia que era mais forte do que ela, sabia que se quisesse, poderia fazer totalmente o contrário e ela não teria nem como me impedir. Mas por nada no mundo que a forçaria a fazer algo contra sua vontade, então fiz como me foi mandando. Retirei as mãos dela, com um enorme pesar.

Observei enquanto ela jogava a lingerie para longe, exibindo os belos seus para mim, a vontade de tomá-los em minha boca, lamber e morder seus mamilos quase me dominou. Apertei os punhos com força e respirei fundo, tentando focar minha atenção em seus olhos, que olhavam diretamente para os meus. Como era linda.

Ela levantou do meu colo e eu a deixei ir, assistindo-a se aproximar da cama.

- Levante daí, tire essa boxer e deite. – Aquele tom que ela usava, autoritário, dominador, quase me fez perder o juízo. Com muita força de vontade, fiz exatamente o que ela mandou.

Quando me tinha onde queria, ela voltou a pegar as algemas e prendeu meus punhos na cabeceira da cama, novamente os puxei e me certifiquei de que nada poderia fazer para me livrar daquilo, bufei resignado e ela riu.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e se aproximou de mim, passou uma de suas pernas por sobre o meu quadril, tendo-me entre suas pernas, por um glorioso momento, achei que ela fosse finalmente atender aos meus mudos pensamentos implorantes e sentar-se justo sobre minha ereção, deixando-me penetrá-la. Doce ilusão.

Ela espalmou suas duas mãos em meu abdômen, mantendo sua entrada posicionada bem próxima ao meu pênis, ergui meu quadril e a toquei de leve, ela ergueu o dela também, afastando-se de mim. Desisti de tentar. Hermione estava de quatro sobre mim, seu quadril bem acima do meu, suas mãos apoiadas em minha barriga, olhando-me provocativa.

- Sabe, meu bem, você faz tão gostoso quando fica por baixo. – Ronronou para mim, sua voz soando quase como um gemido, entreabrindo os olhos levemente, como que para reforçar o que dizia. Senti mais uma vez aquela noite, como se fosse explodir. Não me contive e gemi rouco, implorante.

Ela sorriu, como se soubesse que conseguiria aquela reação minha. Começou a baixar o quadril lentamente, mas sentando em minhas coxas, eu me movi em desespero pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Senti como as mãos dela, ainda em meu abdômen, desciam lentamente, arranhando minha pele até chegar em minhas coxas, ela ameaçou fazer o caminho inverso e estacou, num movimento rápido, aprisionou meu membro rijo e pulsante em uma de suas mãos, senti-o endurecer mais, como se fosse possível, ela o apertava e eu não ia conseguir me conter mais, até que a ouvi.

- Quero te ouvir gemer para mim de novo, mas... – Pausou, ainda segurando-me firmemente em uma das mãos. – Sem gozar.

Dito isso, começou a movimentar sua mão em vai e vem pelo meu pênis, apertava, aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade. Eu gemia enlouquecido, puxando os punhos com toda a força possível, querendo acabar com aquela tortura, arqueando as costas, tentando me livrar de todos os modos e ao mesmo tempo não queria que aquela mão parasse por nada no mundo.

Mais uma vez naquela noite, senti o orgasmo muito próximo, todos os músculos de meu corpo estavam contraídos, senti vibrações subindo pela minha coluna e então... Nada. Ela havia parado. Meu pênis doía, pulsava, queimava. Eu quase gritei de frustração. Estava me sentindo chapado, zonzo, perdido em meio ao torpor. Arquejava, suava, tremia, respirava entrecortadamente, enquanto meu corpo ardia e ela assistia aquilo tudo em silêncio, olhei-a e ela estava sorrindo. Droga, como gosta de me ver sofrer.

- Eu disse sem gozar. – Seu tom era quase como uma advertência.

Saiu de cima de mim, eu quase colapsei pela falta de contato. Então a vi retornar com um pano preto nas mãos, voltou a se posicionar sobre mim, dessa vez sobre minha pélvis, no entanto, sem me deixar penetrá-la, apenas encostando-se em meu membro. Mordi o lábio para não gemer.

Ela amarrou o pano preto sobre meus olhos e soube que aquilo era uma venda. Agora eu não poderia ver absolutamente nada.

- Sem ver, você vai apenas sentir. – Sua voz era suave, perdeu o tom mandão, mas ainda continha luxúria. – Agora eu quero que peça, que implore, então... Serei sua.

- Mione, amor... – Puxei o ar, ofegante, voz rouca e estrangulada. – Estou lhe pedindo, implorando, por favor, pare com isso, eu quero você e quero agora. – Implorei, pela segunda vez naquela noite e sem me importar por estar o fazendo.

Nada me preparou para a resposta dela, eu esperava mais tortura, mas ao invés disso a senti levantar o quadril apenas para voltar a baixá-lo sobre o meu, finalmente me deixando penetrá-la, lentamente até sentar sobre mim. Ela gemeu longamente e eu não sabia se poderia fazer o mesmo, por mais que quisesse, tinha medo dela sair de onde estava.

- Harry... – Ela disse numa mistura de gemido e riso. – Pode gemer agora. – Assim o fiz, aliviado.

Ela rebolava sobre mim, sentia sua cavidade quente, úmida, tão apertada, apertar meu pênis firmemente. Gemia com ela, arqueando as costas enquanto percebia que ela se movimentava sobre mim, fazendo-me sair apenas para entrar novamente, num ritmo carregado de paixão, desejo, tesão.

Tendo sido privado de ver, meus outros sentidos estavam mais apurados, eu podia senti-la em mim com mais clareza do que se a estivesse vendo, a sensação era delirante, ela cavalgava sobre mim cada vez com mais ímpeto, gemento mais e mais alto, assim como eu o fazia, ela gritava meu nome. Ergui o quadril contra o dela, acompanhando seu ritmo, fazendo-me ir mais fundo e atingindo um ponto até então nunca atingido, ela gritou em êxtase.

- Isso, Harry!... Oh, Deus, assim, não pare, ai...

Continuei com o que fazia, tocando-a naquele local diversas vezes, estávamos nos movendo juntos, com força, cada vez mais rápido. Notei que o corpo dela pendeu para frente, ela estava ficando sem forças, mas mantinha a mesma intensidade. Senti suas mão se apoiarem uma de cada lado de minha cabeça, seu rosto próximo ao meu, seu hálito me tocando. Ergui minha cabeça e ela provavelmente deve ter entendido, pois baixou a sua e tocou os lábios nos meus, dando início a um beijo que seguia o modo como nossos corpos se moviam, quase que instintivamente. Eu estava totalmente concentrado nela e ela em mim, naquele beijo, na forma como nossos corpos se uniam, se fundiam. Deveria ser proibido sentir tanto prazer, era desconcentante.

Até que a senti tremer sobre mim, sua boca se desgrudou da minha e ela, mais uma vez, gritou meu nome, o orgasmo a atingiu de uma forma como nunca antes, sabia disso porque seus gemidos nunca foram tão intensos como eram agora, ela se apertou contra mim, e instantes depois eu atingi o clímax, vendo luzes piscarem por todas as partes, mas não me concentrei nelas, a sensação era boa demais, quase irreal para me permitir notar outra coisa a não ser como aquilo era bom.

O corpo dela tombou sobre o meu, ofegando, nenhum de nós tinha fôlego o suficiente para dizer algo, eu achava que tinha perdido a capacidade lógica, inclusive. Quando nossos corpos se acalmaram, ela então se afastou, tirou minha venda e soltou as algemas de meu punho, deitando-se ao meu lado. Eu mal tinha forças para me mexer. Olhei para meus punhos e esfreguei a mão por eles, estavam ligeiramente vermelhos pelo esforço, ela também olhou.

- Desculpe por isso... - Referindo-se ao meu punho.

- Eu acabo de ter o melhor orgasmo da minha vida e você me pede desculpas? - Zombei, olhando-a de lado, feliz por vê-la sorrir para mim, este era o sorriso pelo qual havia me apaixonado. Ela se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, descansando um braço sobre meu peito enquanto eu a abraçava, encarando o teto.

- Quer dizer que gostou? - Deslizou um dos dedos pelo meu peito.

- Se gostei? - Mal podia acreditar que ela havia perguntando isso. - Você foi maravilhosa, apesar de um pouco cruel, meu amor, mas ainda assim, amo você. - Ela apoiou o queixo em meu ombro e me olhou, sorrindo genuinamente, seus olhos brilhando.

- E eu amo você. - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Ah... Não foi crueldade, foram apenas momentos de diversão.

Eu ri e a abracei mais forte, sentindo-a rir comigo enquanto voltava a deitar a cabeça em meu peito, assim então adormecemos, totalmente satisfeitos com os tais "momentos de diversão".


End file.
